Flight of the Ashwing
by Ash-Wing75
Summary: Dreki a young man born on Firesworn has finally gained his dragon partner and entered into the world of adults when disaster strikes and his home is attacked by men riding dragons of an unkown origin. With his loss behind him Dreki and his dragon partner set out and meet a young grouop of riders who have problems with the same group that ended his village's lives.
1. Intro:Firesworn

**Ash-Wing75: Hello every one my name is AW and I am new to the FanFiction website. I have been working on this story for a short time and decided at the behest o one of my friends. mgraham2393 to join and publish the story. So here it is.**

**This is a Httyd fan fic about my own oc characters Dreki and Pengill**

**So please enjoy and here you go**

* * *

Intro: Firesworn

The island was called Firesworn. at 540 sq miles it was one of the larger islands in the area. It was located eight hundred miles of the coast of the main land. All the people who knew of it avoided it. The locals were rouges and theivs. Pirates and vandles. Yet no one had ever entered their homes only met the men who sailed the seas and attacked their ships. But what truly made the island feared was it's other occupant.

The dragons.

Scales grey as ash, wings that blocked out the sun and flames that melted stone the dragons of Firesworn were feared far across the seas and land. Where they flew nothing but death was left. Where they laired only ash was found. No hunter daired to hunt them and only the folish adventurer dared try entering their lairs for treasure. These were the thoughts of the people of the mainland. People who lived sheltered in their homes and stone forts. Yet the truth was far from that.

The people of Firesworn were indeed could steal a kings ransom from any ship. Yet their main trade was less violent. The inhabitants of Firesworn were Blacksmiths.

Firesworn boasted two towereing volcanoes and small lava pits that surounded them. Yet it was also abundent with both Fauna and Flora. Birds and insects made their home in the forest that massed on the eastern side of the island, while the larger creatures romed its shadows and the grass lands of the west.

The people of the island lived on the edge of the sea near a grouping of large Lava pits for their forges. Their ships were docked out along a smaller grouping of islands to keep them away from the fire that had a tendency to spring up from a particularly storng pit. The village its' self was a small affair for a island of that size. small stone(since wood was out of the question in a blacksmith centered village) houses occupied a small area of land closest to the sea. centered among these houses was a comunal fire pit and market where the residents traded and sold their goods and wares. Further north of the homes stood the forges. These were all made of stone and all were built by the owner.

The forges of Fire sworn were sacred in their culture. Before a smith could officially be called a smith he had to build with his own hands and no help a forge of his own either in a unused area or in the remains of a torn down forge usually a old family member. Each forge was built to the smiths speicifications. some who were weapon forges were more inclosed to hold and store the goods. Others that focused on larger things such as carts and containers may have a more open design. Also the forges ranged form simple to extream. One forge looked like a open cave while one looked like a miniature great hall. Such was the nature of the forge's of Firesworn each one as unique as it's owner. Yet they all were dwarfed both in size and style buy the main building of the village.

The Dragon hold.

You see while Firesworn did have dragons like mant of the other sea islands and even the main land. They were not wild beasts that roamed the caves and craigs. No the dragons of Firesworn were all companions to the people of the island.

* * *

Over a thousand years ago the Island used to be the larges island in the seas. And it also boasted one of the rarest species of dragons in the world. Ash Wings. Dragons who were greyed scaled long winged and had the hottest fire of dragon kind. they were a species of bipedial dragons that used their wings as a pair of forelegs. While they all were alike in this way there was a select few that differed. These had such dark grey coloration that they were black, these dragons also boasted larger size and spikes that covered their backs. their tails were tiped in a sharp spade and their head was more rounded at the muzle then their counterpart. These rare off breeds were so unique that they were given a Unique lable among the Ash's. They were called Sovereign's.

The dragons lived on the island for many centuries even before man first came to the island. But Tragedy struck that almost killed all of them.

The two volcanoes that now towered upon the island erupted in a showere of ash and fire. The magma from the eruption bursted from the sides of the volcanoes throught caves and crevices. The same caves that the dragons all nested in.

As the eruption occured the dragons started to flee to escape but only a few were able to make it away before the fumes from the eruption over came them and they fell from the sky. Those that stayed were quickly killed by the magma and burnt in their homes.

But all was not lost. For even then the people of the island were thieves and pirates. Over time the people had crept up to the caves and with careful planning stolen many eggs form the nests of sleeping or hunting dragons. Most of the eggs were shipped off and sold but a few were kept as trophies and stored away.

After the eruption the people returned to see the destruction that had occurred to the dragon population. they were devastated. For unlike other dragon islands the people and dragons of Firesworn had lived in harmony for the most part. So to see their mighty neighbors destroyed in such a way was unbelievable.

After rebuilding began to the village those that still owned dragon eggs took them from their protective casings and put them somewhere to be gazed upon. the last relics of an achient race. Then one day many years later as the son of the village leader was sitting in his fathers study he accidentially bumped one of the two eggs his father posessesd and knocked it into the fire stand next to it's shelving. The lad cried out and went to grab it not caring if he was burnt in the process when suddenly the egg started to shift. The lad stoped and watched. The egg shifted again and suddenly a crack appeared. Now the lad had always though that the hatchling inside had died long ago and thought his fathers relic was breaking so once again he ran forward and grabed the egg from the fire. As the flames licked at his hand and the egg burnt his palms he fell back clutching it to his chest. As he laid their the egg still warn in his arms he felt it move and heard it crack again. Looking at it he beheld in wonder at it continued to shake and crack untill suddenly it exploded open blasting shell across the room. The lad covered his eyes with his arms to protect him and cried out. When he felt the explosion pass he lowered his arm and stared at where the egg had been.

Laying currled up on the ground it's long wings covering most of it's body was the form of a small dragon. It's horned head rested against it's back and it's tail nearly touched its' nose. The lad watched it and gasped as he saw it's back move in the rythmatic motion of breathing. He reached out a hand to touch it when the hatching opened it's eyes.

Two yellow orbs stared up at the boy. their slit puples regarding him with an inteligance he had never seen yet he knew it was a true inteligance. Suddenly the hatchling streched out its neck and placed its head against the palm of the lads hand. And so the first Ash wing in over twenty years was born. And the first dragon impression of a human was made.

After this others soon learned the lads story and began to place their own eggs in to fire of heat. and soon all the eggs hatched healthy baby dragons. No one questioned why they instantly formed a bond with the first person they saw and no one questioned why it seemed fire or heat sparked the hatching process. These were dragons and their way were a mystery. But what mattered to them was that a race once extinct was now alive once again.

* * *

Now all the people of Firestone from the ages of fifteen and up was a companion to a dragon and all the dragons had a home and someone to always see to their needs. Some dragons even helped their companions in the forges. Helping heat certain parts to certain temperatures and other parts to cooler temperatures.

And this brings us now to a single forge resting among the others. Its halls stone and its cealing solid metal that shined like no other. Inside rows upon rows of swords and weapons gleamed on the walls and a single man worked at the forge as he crafted his most finest creation yet. Sitting next to him listening to him talk was a young man, the smiths son and future smith himself. His father was giving him a few last words of advice for on the moro the lad would enter into adult world and go to the dragon hold to receieve his dragon egg and then begin his life on Firesworn.

* * *

**Well there we go the first chapter.**

**As you can tell this is a short intro with information about the island of Firesworn as well as a small bit about the people there.**

**So now that that is done please review and if you want give me a fave or follow.**


	2. Chapter 1: Dreki Fireborn

**Okay so the next chapter of this story or the first official chapter.**

**please enjoy**

* * *

Chapter one: Dreki Fireborn

The sun shone in through the wooden beams that covered the window of the stone room bathing the only occupant and resident in it's golden glow. The bed in which he laid on was supported by four metal carvings in the shape of dragons. A simple desk covered in sketches and designs sat in one corner and a dresser against one wall. A small stand held a basin of water in one corner and situated next to his bed against a wall of it's own was a large depression in the floor padded and rounded ready to be used. A dragon bed.

As the sun reached the boys face a pounding on his door made him open his eyes in a sudden rush. "Dreki Fireborn, get out of bed this instance. Your sisters are up and waiting for you so get up and get ready" came a loud female voice beyond the protection of his wooden door. Groaning Dreki sat up in the bed and rubbed his face. His black hair usually tied back in a braid that reached his waist hang loosely around him. "Im up, im up." he said to placate the voice. "You better be" came the reply followed by quick light footfalls that traveled away from the vicinity of his room. Dreki groaned and looked up his eyes open and glaring at the door from under his black hair glowed gold in the dim light. "You would think i could sleep in on my own naming day." he said to no one as he stood and walked over to the basin of water.

Splashing his face he look up at the mirror that rested in the corner and sighed. His face was not special aside from his golden eyes. a small nose thin lips and rounded chin were the only features aside from a single scar that ran from the bottom of his left eye to the bottom of his jaw. A reminder to never wander into the den of a mother wolf with newborn cubs. His hair splayed around him in a uncontrolled mess.

Sighing he turned and grabbed a bundle of string on the stand and started to braid his hair in it's usual braid. Once finished he grabbed his clothes, a pair of black pants, a dark grey undershirt, black vest, and thigh high black leather and metal boots, before changing and walking out the door.

Walking into his family's communal room he saw his two elder sisters sitting next to each other talking. His mother was at the fire cooking something and humming a tune to herself. As he stepped into their view he saw his sisters look up and surprise filter across their faces. His mother turned and regarded him a knowing smile on her face. "Should've known you'd pick those, well you're a man now and i can't be telling you what is proper and what's not any more. So i guess i will have to live with it."

Dreki smiled and glanced at his sisters. "What?" he asked as they were still staring at him with strange expressions on their faces. His eldest sister ,by five years , Elva was the first to answer. "I don't know if we will make it to the dragon hold with you unharmed or at least un harassed. I swear little brother you'll have every eligible girl out for your hide the minute you step outside."

Dreki chuckled. At Fifteen he was much more better built than the other lads in the village. His height of six five coupled with his muscle from his forge work made him an imposing figure. But contrary to his sisters knowledge he had already had women making approaches to him. He just ignored them and fended them off. In truth none of the village woman interested him. They were all to set in stone none were willing to be their own person always looking for a husband to latch on to. His sisters were the same even if they wanted to deny it.

"That may be but i am still going. It is tradition and i'm not going to be the only person at fifteen who didn't go to the hold for a dragon in the history of Firesworn." His sisters laughed at this and murmured their agreement. Still chuckling he walked over to the table and picked up a plate of food that had been set aside for him. "I take it father went back up to the forge to finish his project." he asked his mother. She nodded "Yes and he said tonight he would show it to us all." This perked Dreki's interest as his father nevered showed them on of his projects. "guess i will find out tonight" he thought.

He had just finished eating when his sister stood up and looked at him. "Time to go met your new best friend little brother." Arga his second eldest ,by two years, said. He nodded and stood up. His mother smiled and wished him luck as he walked out the door following his two sisters.

The three of them traveled up the center road of the village. Dreki in the front leading and his two sisters behind as was tradition. He watched as villagers stopped to watch him make the public walk up to the keep. And a few even called out well wishes. He heard a few comments from some of the women about his clothes and his muscles and just chuckled. His sisters may of said he would get attacked but no one ever interrupted the dragon walk, it was as sacred as the building of ones own forge. As they neared the Hold Dreki saw that there was someone waiting for them. Brova, the village priestess. She watched them approach and then held her hand up to halt them.

"Greeting Fireborn's, and special greetings to you Dreki, dragon named." Dreki stiffened as Brova said this. It wasn't common knowledge that his name was actually nordic for dragon especially as nords or as they were also called vikings were one of the groups that avoided their island.

He nodded to her and smiled. "Greetings Brova, Priestess of Avurga. What brings you here today?" The woman smiled and nodded to him. "The lady sent me here saying i would see something wonderful happen today if i stayed with you." Dreki nodded, if the goddess told the woman to follow him he couldn't say anything. "Then please let us wait no longer." he said before walking forward and opening the doors to the dragon hold.

Entering the large building Dreki stood in awe as he beheld for the first time the dragon hold. Until the age of fifteen no one is allowed into the hold to keep them safe from upset dragons and to keep them out of the way. But on the day of their fifteenth every person must enter the hold and gain their new partner.

Behind him Elva and Arga sighed and they walked around him towards a side corridor and then left him with Brova. Dreki knew he now had to wait. The village leader would lead him to the hatching room and there he would be presented with an egg that he had to hatch in the fires.

As he stood there Brova walked up and stood next to him looking at the hold's many details. "It's beautiful isn't it?" "yes." Brova laughed. "Don't be to nervous or the hatchling may run off before you even know it hatched." Dreki laughed and took a deep breath he was nervous and Brova knew it.

They had been standing there when Dreki noticed someone walking towards them from one of the side caverns. his was large built and much older than Dreki. his greying hair marked him between 40 and 50 while his long beard pointed more towards 50. The man stopped before them and smiled at Dreki having to look slightly up to glance at him in the eye. "So young Fireborn, ready to meet your new best friend."

* * *

**Okay so tell me what you thougt.**

**review follow favorite please**


End file.
